


the Sun of the soul sets not and has no yesterday

by naeuns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeuns/pseuds/naeuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Kira have had their wedding date set and their rings picked out by their parents.</p><p>Falling in love is just the next step.</p><p>arranged marriage allira au ft. the mccall pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Sun of the soul sets not and has no yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietgames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietgames/gifts).



> this is for my giftee quietgames!! i used the arranged/political relationships prompt and it was blast writing this somewhat plotless ball of fluff!
> 
> as always, thank you to em (raisealittlehale) for being a great beta who I would literally die without!!!!!!!! 
> 
> the title is from a poem by Rumi (let me know if you know exactly what poem bc I couldn't find it again but this line was so distinct), and always feel free to leave any comments or criticism on this fic and right now I don't have access to my tumblr account but if you can hmu by leaving a comment too!

"You’re Kira right?"

"Yeah that's me! Kira Yukimura, but obviously you don't have to be that technical or anything, just, um, feel at home!"

That went super well. Two minutes into my 'date' and I've somehow mentioned to make a fool out of myself telling her my name. Hopefully first impressions aren’t as big a deal as they say they are. She's might have to be with me all her life, it can only get from here right?

The leggy brunette across from her smiles and laughs under her breath. She takes Kira’s hand and shakes it (thank god- she thought she was being an overly formal weirdo).

“It’s great to meet you Kira, I’m Allison. Sorry about this whole arrangement, but if it includes you, I have a feeling it’s going to amazing.”

Kira Yukimura is used to smooth talking players- the wealthy have a tendency to produce pretty boys with quick tongues, and even quicker hands. The Yukimura’s wealth and affluence as a multiethnic powerhouse has exposed Kira to players all her life. But Allison’s warmth let’s her hope that she isn’t going to end up in a hotel room by herself with two people’s worth of room service ever again. But Allison’s been raised by the same environment as her last few heartbreaks, and hope was what got her into the room service situation. 

“You don’t have to sweet talk me or make me feel better or anything. We can just stage the relationship long enough for our parents to be happy and make the deal and then a couple months after we get married-”

Kira had never felt more pissed off with her parents until they told her that she was to have her engagement planned. Granted, she doesn’t get angry too often, usually just brutally embarrassed, but arranged marriage seems like a valid reason to be upset. Marriage to the heiress of the Argent family, famous for almost monopolizing the private investigation and bodyguard businesses, is what her mother describes as ‘what’s best for the family’. Allison Argent is going to be her future wife. If you can count Facebook stalking as being a valid educational tool, she spends a lot of time leading up to their date ‘learning’. According to her mother, they’ve made life easy for her- they’ve set the wedding date, and picked out the rings. Now the only thing that’s left to do is fall in love.

She may or may not have unkindly stuck up a finger at Noshiko Yukimura when she was told this. One that the diamond ring probably won’t be inhabiting. 

Allison however is not what Kira expects. She doesn’t try to list the names of her Maserati’s or tell her how her celebrity friends are doing. Allison is inviting, and even if she’s only known her for five minutes, she might have a small thing for Allison. 

“Kira, I’m being super honest. I really do want to get to know you, if that would be ok with you. I mean, you’re gorgeous and sweet and interesting- and I don’t think my parents could have picked out someone more amazing than you.”

Kira’s blushing wildly out of her mind, and she’s feeling the most happy rush from her head to her toes. Before she thought she was just going to fake this relationship, but now it might be nice not to have to act. 

Well what the hell?

\+ 

“Twenty questions? Whenever I play with someone I get to know everything you could possibly want to know about a person.”

“Uhmmm, sure. Yeah, yeah I’d love to play!”

Real smooth Kira. Real smooth.

“Great! Do you wanna go first?”, Allison smiles so bright Kira’s almost positive she’s going to pass out from her sunshine right then and there. 

“Sure! What’s your favorite color? It’s stupid I know but-”

“No it’s not stupid at all. I actually think you can learn a lot from a person’s favorite color. It’s a tie between blue and pink. What about you?”

“Yellow all the way.”

Allison’s smile gets even brighter- if the sun can get even hotter- and Kira reciprocates with every single fiber of happiness she’s feeling.

“So Kira, who’s the person you love most in this whole world?”

“Probably my mom or my dad. Like a tie between them. And if we’re talking about non-people, then definitely my dog Albert. But we’re not talking about non-people so I have no idea why I even mentioned Al!”

Eighteen questions later, and she really does feel like she knows Allison inside out. Allison is bi, she loves her dad more than anyone in the world, she hates mint chocolate chip ice cream, and if she could pick a superpower, it would to ensure the safety of her loved ones at all times. And she feels like Allison Argent may be the girl (or maybe more appropriately- an alien from a planet made up of pure happiness) of her dreams.

+  
Three days later

It’s been three days since Kira’s date with Allison- and three days and that’s 4320 minutes that Allison hasn’t called Kira. 

She’s probably met someone better- a girl with dark blue eyes, who can play five instruments and has been honored as the greatest human being alive. Or Allison has been busy and wants to call Kira back but can’t. Yeah, it probably is the first one. 

She’s in the middle of her 2-o’clock nap (hey- finals left her without enough sleep) when she hears Haddaway’s What Is Love blasting from her phone across the room. Her bunny slippers drag from her bed to her dresser, where her eyes almost bug out because of the caller ID display (a special sunshine girl who insisted that they take a picture together). 

“Allison?”

“Hey Kira, how’s it been?”

“It’s been pretty good! You know the usual, going out with friends, sleeping, usual winter break stuff!”

Ah, there goes pretending to be socially competent.

“I’m glad to hear it! Do you think you could maybe take some time out of your busy day to spend some time with me?”

“Uh- wait what?”

“Spend some time with me today? I’ll introduce you to my friends, it’ll be super casual and you don’t have to worry about anything. Of course, it’s totally ok if you can’t either.”

“No- no! I definitely can.”

Anything to get see Allison again may be the best idea ever.

“Great! I’ll pick you up in half an hour!”

+

Kira’s starting to regret her decision of accepting Allison’s invitation. Of course she really likes Allison, but what about her friends? They’ll almost obviously disapprove of the idea of their families arranging this marriage, and definitely more so when they actually meet her. By the time Allison lets her know that she's outside, Kira knows she’s gonna mess this one up.

Allison pulls up in the driveway, and when she rolls down the window, she's surprised to peek into an empty car.

"Hey Kira!"

"Hey Allison, didn't you say your friends were gonna be here?"

Kira's not sure whether to be relieved that she isn't seeing other people or nervous about being alone with Allison again. 

"They are, but we're going to be meeting them at the skating rink."

Kira now wants to shrivel up- now she has to handle being close to Allison and meeting her friends. 

"You look nervous- don't be. Honestly, my friends can be a little weird sometimes, but they're never malicious."

Kira smiles at her but still feels uneasy.

"Want me to introduce them to you? It’ll help you ease into everything." 

She nods quickly, the more she knows, the less of a fool she is in front of Allison’s friends.

“Well I guess we’ll start with Lydia. She’s my best friend, short with strawberry-blonde hair. She’s smart beyond her years, and probably the most put together person you’ll meet, and slightly intimidating at times. Don’t worry though, she likes you from what I’ve told her about you.”

“You- you told your friends about me?”

Allison blushes, and Kira is amazed that the girl beside her can look flawless when she’s embarrassed. 

“Of course I told them- you’re amazing. What girl wouldn’t want to talk about how amazing their soon-to-be fiancee is?”

Kira wonders how she lucked out like this. From what she’s read about arranged marriages, they never end up like the happy events that they should be, and usually are things that take a lot of time or don’t work out with all the time in the world. She supposes that’s every marriage though.

“Anyways, then there’s Scott. Brown-eyed puppy dog, who may be the singularly most selfless person on this Earth. He actually reminds me a lot of you. He was my high school boyfriend, and my first love. But even though I will always love Scott, I haven’t been in love with him for awhile now. And I promise that there’s nothing to worry about with him, and I know Scott will love you. He loves everyone, but who could resist Kira Yukimura?”

Kira’s feels a little insecure at knowing that she’s going to be meeting an ex, but Scott sounds like the warmest person according to Allison, so she knows he’ll be kind to her. 

“Stiles is Scott’s best friend and one of my oldest and closest friends. He can be an sarcastic ass at times, but he does mean well. There’s Malia. Blunt but always there as a friend. Right now she’s dating Lydia and Stiles and they’re the most intimidating, but admittedly one of the most attractive pairings alive. Derek is the old brooder in our group, but we keep him around because he knows how to make a mean lasagna. Isaac is tall and curly-haired, and completely in love with Erica and Boyd, who may actually give Malia, Lydia and Stiles a run for their money with being an attractive pairing. Erica is another sarcastic ass and a gorgeous blonde. Boyd is the quiet one, and most of the time our designated driver. And together, we make one weird pack.”

“A pack?”

“Yeah- let’s just say Stiles and Scott went through a very odd werewolf phase when we younger.”

Kira has a feeling these people may just be as perfectly imperfect as the brunette who’s amazing her more and more with every moment.

+

“Oh god, I’m so nervous about ice skating, I’m horrific.”

“I highly doubt that Allison Argent has one strand of horrific DNA in her body.”

“This coming from the sunshine Kira Yukimura, I think I can now happily die. In fact lay me in my grave right now because it’s been a fulfilling life.”

Kira laughs and sees a bundle of arguing people who match Allison’s descriptions from earlier- curly haired and tall, puppy dog eyes, strawberry blonde, a quiet boy.

“Hey, those are your friends right?”

“Yeah, that’s them! Hey guys, over here!”

“Hey All, how’s it been hanging!”, 

Allison rolls her eyes profusely before replying.

“Stiles, I told you to stop calling me that. And it’s been hanging fine.” 

“So you must be Kira. You are just as pretty as Allison described. I’m Erica, and knowing Allison, she already warned you about each of us.”

“My warnings are just so Kira makes it out alive.

“Well if she pays for me, I will definitely assure that I will love you Kira.”

A short redhead thwacks him across the head- Lydia she assumes.

“Ignore Stiles, I made him skip his coffee this morning and he’s now taking it on everyone else.”

“It would’ve taken us two extra minutes to stop at Starbucks!”

A death glare from both Lydia and the girl holding his hand gets Stiles to be quiet for the time being.

+

After they all have introduced themselves (Stiles receiving another few death glares), they head out onto the ice. A few years of ice skating lessons keeps Kira from falling on her ass, but she’s far from the image of grace. Allison, who just as Kira suspected, is amazing at ice skating. Floating across the rink followed by trails of blades across the ice, Allison is the essence of beauty and grace. A figure skates up to Kira, icy breath in front of them.

“You’re staring.”

“She’s-”

“Pretty amazing, right?”

Scott is just as sweet as Allison mentioned. He stands next to her, smiling to his eyes.

“She likes you a lot you know. And it’s been awhile since I’ve seen Allison this happy. I want to thank you for that.”

“It’s not a problem at all. And she really likes me?”

“Mmhmm, she couldn’t stop telling me about how your cuteness made me look like the Grinch. Using those exact words.”

Kira looks up with confusion.

“Don’t be surprised. You, Kira, seem like an amazing girl to be engaged to, whether it’s arranged or not. I just wanted to say that if you break her heart in any way, I’m really sorry but we might have to kick your ass. Although Allison will probably get to it before us.”

“Thanks Scott. I was feeling a little worried that she may only be trying to get to know me because her dad told her to.”

“Trust me on one thing Kira, Allison never does anything unless she wants to. And I think she wants this- you and her- a lot.”

“So, I don’t have to be worried about anything?”

“Never. Except maybe spiders.”

She opens her mouth for another smile while she and Scott watch Allison grace the ice in silence.

“It looks like she’s coming over here. And Kira, remember that Allison really is into you, and that this is all gonna work out.”

+  
“You were very subtle with the staring Kira.”

“It’s because you’re- you’re effortless. I mean you like you don’t have to even think about being on the ice- have you taken lessons at all or are you just that prodigal?”

“A few, but then I got bored and quit.”

Kira snorts. “Why, was the triple axel too easy then?”

“Of course- everything is when you’re me.”

“Ah- the hard life of being too lovely?”

“Sometimes, but sometimes when it’s important it’s not so easy.”

Allison is looking at her lips with insistent hazel eyes. 

“Kira, I have something to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

“Kira, I think I might have a crush on you.”

“It’s usually a good thing to like your fiancee Allison. And it’s really possible that I may reciprocate that crush.”

Their lips meet, and it’s a thousand times better than she could ever imagine. Kira forgets the fact that she’s in the middle of an ice rink, that she should be doing about anything else, and just kisses Allison. They break apart, and Allison’s down on the ground kneeling.

“I may not know a lot about you, and I may not have a choice in marrying you. But Kira Yukimura, would you do the honor of trying to fall in love with me?”

“I don’t think I’m gonna have to try very hard.”

They kiss again, in front of Kira’s friends, and in front of about twenty other people (and Kira would normally be bright red by now). But Allison Argent, a superhuman sunshine of a girl, is in her arms. And the intricate diamond ring on her finger feels like it finally fits.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment below about any feelings about this piece and also thank you so so much for taking the time to read it!!!!
> 
> it's a giant ball of fluff and my allira feelings are now happily satisfied (jk when are they ever) and i really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> if you see anything offensive in this story, please let me know immediately so i can rid this story of the filth and avoid hurting anyone else's feelings!
> 
> peace.   
> mimi


End file.
